kotormushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kern Fel
Kern Fel was a Human male born on Corellia. He was originally a Jedi padawan who fought in the Mandalorian Wars. After the Battle of Malachor V he followed Revan and Malak into the Unknown Regions and became a Sith. Upon his return to Republic space with Revan's fleet he fought for the new Sith Empire in the Jedi Civil War. He initially formally learned the ways of the Sith under Sith Master Uthar Wynn, the headmaster of the Sith Academy on Korriban. After training on Korriban he was assigned to the CCB Tormentor to finish out his time as an acolyte with field experience. Though he was assigned to Darth Bivex officially as an apprentice, he also fell under the influence of Darth Sophis' unorthodox teachings. He was elevated to full-fledged member of the Sith Order at the close of the Battle of Ruan during the Jedi Civil War. Biography Early Life Kern Fel was born on an Agr Corporation agro-combine on Corellia in 3,979 BBY. His father was a transport pilot for the Agr Corporation. He was discovered to have a high midi-chlorian count and in 3,975 BBY was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to become a youngling in the Bear clan. Separated from his family, he was from that point on expected to train to become a Jedi. Jedi Training So it was that Kern spent the next nine years of his life as a Jedi initiate on Coruscant, studying with the goal of being chosen as a padawan by age thirteen or else be shunted into the Agricultural Corps or some other Jedi Service alternative for initiates who do not make the cut. In Kern's case however this was a foregone conclusion as the Force was strong in him. In 3,963 BBY, his sixteenth year the Mandalorian Wars broke out and all but the most inept or incompetent initiates were made padawans due to the manpower needs the war placed on the Revanchist Jedi The Mandalorian Wars Though he became a padawan shortly before the Mandalorian Wars, his brief apprenticeship was interrupted soon after by Revan's call to arms. He fought against the Mandalorians with increasing abandon, the dark side calling to him with each atrocity witnessed. The final confrontation with the Mandalorians at Malachor V was the most traumatic of the entire conflict. Battle of Malachor V The plan was to unleash the Mass Shadow Generator on the planet. This wiped out the majority of the Mandalorian fleet, as well as those Republic forces and Jedi who were not fervently loyal to Revan. Revan battled and killed Mandalore the Ultimate himself, and thus ended the war. The Mandalorian clans were broken and would threaten the Republic no more. The battle resulted in catastrophic losses on both sides. Many Jedi were twisted to the dark side, Kern Fel among them, just as Revan had intended. Fel participated in the oversight of the stripping of the Mandalorians' weapons and armor, and dismantling of their Basilisk war droids. This total victory over the Mandalorians saw Revan hailed by many as a savior in spite of the heavy Republic casualties, and Kern Fel was of this mindset. Sith teachings swept through the ranks of Revan's fleet, and this was where Fel first came to know them. When Revan and Malak took the fleet and disappeared from the known galaxy, Fel went with them. Between Wars In the time following the battle of Malachor V, Fel went with Revan, Malak, and their fleet into the unknown regions beyond the rim of the galaxy. During their expedition into the unknown regions of deep space, Revan and Malak verified the existence of the long hidden Sith Empire. And there, descending to the world of Dromund Kaas, Revan and his disciple entered into the presence of the venerable Sith Emperor. Having already utilized the Sith teachings of the Trayus Academy during the Mandalorian Wars, Revan—and by extension, all Revan's followers— agreed to serve the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith. Desiring the immense power of the Star Forge to accelerate his machinations, the Emperor commanded his new acolytes to seek out the final Star Maps that would reveal its secret location. By doing so they would begin the preparations for a full scale Sith invasion, enabling the Emperor to exact his vengeance against the Jedi and Republic, centuries earlier than he had anticipated. Yet both Revan and his apprentice harbored ambitions far beyond mere servitude... ambitions that would put them at odds with their new-found sovereign. Sith Acolyte Three years of brutal warfare had changed the impressionable young man. He only pursued martial endeavors, practicing with his lightsaber to an obsessive degree and cutting himself off from other activities. It so happened that when the Sith Academy opened on Korriban, Kern was one of the first students enrolled. He was assigned to finish his training in the hope he would one day qualify fully as a Sith Apprentice and start his journey toward becoming a Sith Lord. Under headmaster Jorak Uln, Kern found it difficult to remain alive let alone graduate. The fatality rate among students was high, what with all the training deaths and students betraying and murdering each other. Kern quickly learned to take out even a potential threat before they made a move on him. These pre-emptive strikes led the academy's faculty to believe he was a student of advanced standing and one to watch Jedi Civil War With the onset of the Jedi Civil War in 3,959 BBY, Kern Fel started on his way to become an infamous warrior. Revan's campaign to end the "tyranny" of the Jedi Council once and for all was a cause he believed in wholeheartedly. He was becoming an exceptional swordsman, fighting in battles and executing missions on several worlds, including Tatooine, Nar Shaddaa, Empress Teta, and Ruan, solidifying his reputation. His custom-modified lightsabers, were both dual wielded and merged to form a double-bladed lightsaber, making him a highly effective melee combatant. He also proved his worth inside a cockpit, engaging in space battles at the controls of a Vapaad on occasion when there was a shortage of pilots in his zeal to destroy the Jedi and the Republic. Sith Trial When his master, Darth Bivex determined he was ready (and it suited her goals) she set Fel to his Sith Trial to become a Shadow Hand and therefore a full-fledged member of the Sith Order. He was commanded to jump on a speeder and journey to a remote location on the planet Ruan as the Sith were mopping up their conquest of the planet. He was to end the attacks of a band of guerillas on Sith troopers. He was ordered to do so alone, as there were no troops to spare (or so he was told). Without hesitation he did as he was told and went to the location to carry out his mandate. Upon arrival, he scarcely had time to stop the speeder bike and hop off than four guerillas emerged from behind the lone structure and ambush him with hunting rifles. He engaged the four guerillas and had little difficulty deflecting and redirecting their blaster fire back at them prior to cutting them down. He investigated the structure and upon entry found two more guerillas within, awaiting his entry. The guerillas had rigged up baby carriers in front of and behind them, each holding a non-human infant front and back as shields. Having his orders and knowing the consequences of failure, Kern set to killing the shielded guerillas... ending the lives of the infants in the process as collateral damage. Upon returning to report success to Darth Bivex, she bestowed his Darth name upon him and elevated him to rank of Shadow Hand among the Sith Warriors. Appearance A fierce human adult who looks to be of Corellian origin. He stands at 1.88 meters tall and probably weighs about 95 kilograms. This person possesses a hard and wiry build as compared to those of more sedentary men. An angular face is set off by pair of light blue eyes that burn with contempt. No facial hair is in evidence on his pale flesh, with the whorls of a sinister red tattoo looping around the corners of his right eye and under his cheek as well. Long black hair tied into a ponytail hangs behind his shoulders and down his back to the waist. He wears the dark garb of the Sith Order. In a more elaborate way than the standard zeyd-cloth cloaks, he wears robes and loose-fitting garb, and a collared coat belted at the waist over a frame with a wiry agile build. The very large hood drapes down the back, while the sleeves are elongated and almost touch the ground. Where the sleeve attaches to the main body of the robe, two slits are cut, through which he can put his arms. His upper legs are partially covered by the tunic worn over the upper thighs, longer in back than in the front Hanging from his waist are a pair of spartan and utilitarian looking lightsabers. Behind the Scenes Darth Gladius is an amalgam of qualities from several iconic Sith: Darth Maul, Galen Marek, Anakin Skywalker, and Darth Nihil. See also * Link External links * Sith Empire (Jedi Civil War) * Sith Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Player Characters Category:Sith